


Cross Examined

by ParadigmOfWriting



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadigmOfWriting/pseuds/ParadigmOfWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness is twelve years old at the Smash Mansion. When newcomers are invited to join the new tournament, he meets Lucas Halcyon, a strange ten year old who just wants to keep to himself. When Ness wants to become Lucas's friend, he realizes it is harder than what he thought it would originally be. Then when feelings get in the way, everything gets thrown out of proportion. And, when Ness looks into Lucas's past, it could cause him his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Examined

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter One of Cross Examined, I hope you enjoy this. If you are a Ness or Lucas fan, I assure you, you won't be displeased. Ness is such a kid in this, and is annoyed easily by things I would be annoyed by. Enjoy Chapter 1: Weird Friends.

Chapter 1: Weird Friends

It was my time to give a small inward groan. This time I wasn’t the only smasher to do so. Among the “furious” growls were Marth, Link, Samus, Zelda, and Fox to name a few while the Mushroom Kingdom simply frowned. “Do we really need new smashers? I mean sure, brawl is going to be a huge hit but, seriously? A new goodness 14 characters or so! And I probably get the duty of showing some of them.” I thought angrily. Master Hand, which was at the podium rolled his eyes or fingers or whatever the heck Master Hand rolled when it was angry. 

“Since all of you idiots are grumbling, I guess this council is officially adjourned and will have a new time till further notice.” Master Hand grumbled. A lot of cheers came from the vicinity and then they dispersed, each going to their respective rooms.

I threw my blue and red baseball cap back on my head, slid down from my seat and hobbled up towards the ornate stairs to my room. And luckily, it was already open with the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana already slumbering on the bunk beds. They gave me a wary glance when I walked in. Popo actually got up and swung his stubby legs over the side. 

“What’s on your mind Ness?” Popo asked me, his brown eyes wanting an answer.

I shrugged, swiping my black hair back behind my ears. “I don’t know Popo; I mean I really don’t want a new person in the house, especially in this room. I liked it when it was just me, you two, and Young Link. But, with a completely new stranger; I’m not going to particularly enjoy it.” 

Nana frowned. “I actually want to meet people Ness, unlike the latter.” Nana gave an amused glance up towards her brother, which Popo stuck his tongue out at her. I rolled my eyes. Such children. 

“I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be all right back you guys.” I said. Popo and Nana didn’t look at me. I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

Entering the bathroom, I threw my hat onto the sink counter, and took off my shirt, balling it up and throwing it into the hamper. I turned on the shower, the cold water streaking down my back, the shivers beginning to crawl up my arms. I felt relieved, dreaming of sitting in a pool with a golden rainbow, the light alluring the pool. The smells of coconut drifted up my nostrils and the sweet scent lavished my hair. Then I turned the water off, the chilliness in the air starting to feel uncomfortable. I threw a towel around my waist, and grabbed my hat. Leaping out of the bathroom door, I quickly went into my closet, where I had five more outfits to pick from. I took my yellow shirt with black stripes and I knew I was going to get called a bumblebee later today but, I wasn’t going to care. Then, after brushing my teeth and tying my shoes, I was presentable.

“Well, how do I look?” I asked Popo and Nana who were now reading.

Popo gave me a small look and the burst into raucous laughter. “You look hilarious, like a bumblebee took a crap on your clothes!”

Nana suppressed a giggle. “Okay, I wouldn’t necessarily say that, but yeah, you look really funny.”  
I scowled. “Real smooth guys, real smooth.” Then there was a gentle knock on the door. “Come in!” I called.

The door opened to Princess Peach stumbling forward; apparently she was going to do something to the door to open it. “Ah sheesh Ness, I would expect at least a warning that the door swings open violently.” 

I gave a small chuckle, but put my hand over my mouth. “Well I’m waiting Miss Peach, what is the news you need to tell us youngsters?” 

Peach widened her eyes in small shock but, didn’t say a word about my snarky attitude. “Well, Master Hand wants all of the smashers to meet in the conference room. I believe our new friends are here.” 

Popo leaped down from his perch on his bed. “Oh boy, I can’t wait to meet them.”

I gave him a look. “Was that sarcasm?”

Popo shrugged. “No, at least I didn’t want it to be.” Nana closed her small book she was reading and got off her bed. 

“Well Popo, follow Miss Peach. Master Hand wants us there.” Nana ordered swiftly. 

I rolled my eyes again. “This never gets old.”

Popo and Nana shared a glance. “What doesn’t get old?”

I gave a deep chuckled this time. “Don’t bother.” And with that I gleefully sat on the banister and slid my way down to the conference room. 

\-----

Chuckling, I took my seat and ignored the obvious glares from some of the older smashers here. Master Hand was wearing, a bow around his pinkie, which I guess is his chest or whatever. It was hard telling the differences on a huge white hand. Master Hand gave a loud thump with his pointer finger which was supposed to silence us up. None of us were even talking.

“I’ve just been told that we have had our newcomers arrive here at the hotel. All of you are to be courteous to them, no name calling, no rude language (he gave Link and Marth a glance) and no bullying of any kind will be tolerated, because then you’ll have to deal with Bowser.” The turtle grinned evilly. Master Hand swung the doors opened and some people and non living things piled in. 

Out of the people I saw, there was an angel; I made sure I hadn’t done anything wrong, a silent teenager who I personally named red because of his clothes; a wolf which got Fox and Falco’s eyes to rise. Um, a smaller ape that looked like Donkey Kong, although I particularly didn’t care. And no one else looked important to me. Then there was a small silent tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with a small boy. 

“Hi, I’m Ness.” I said, outstretching my hand for a greeting.

“I know who you are, no need for you to introduce yourself.” the boy said curtly. My hand faltered, my smile vanished. “I’m Lucas, I’m ten.” 

I regained my composure although Lucas’s manners weren’t the best I’ve seen. “Nice to meet you Lucas, do you want a tour of the mansion or hotel or whatever it is?”

Lucas nodded but didn’t say anything. Lucas was wearing a bright yellow and red striped shirt similar to mine, and two sneakers that needed to be tied. Lucas’s lemonade hair was slicked at the top, like grease or gel combed it to a perfect spiral. Lucas’s electric blue eyes skittered nervously to each person around, and I think Lucas had a nail biting problem.

“So Lucas, where are you from?” I ask him.

Lucas gives me a look. “Nowhere, I move around too much so I have nowhere I’m particularly from if that’s the answer you want.” I shut my mouth firmly.

I pointed up the staircase. “Our room is right up there, shared with a brother and a sister although you would know them by Popo and Nana or the Ice Climbers.” Lucas nodded. “Down the hall is the cafeteria, which offers a great deal of food and drinks. But, no alcohol.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow. “Do I look 21 to you?”

I frowned. “No, just giving you some information.” This kid seemed to be a big deal and I’ve only known him for two minutes.” 

Lucas pointed. “Who’s that?”

I followed his gaze and he was so enthralled by Link, who was prancing around with Zelda locked arm in arm. “That’s Link. He is one of the popular people around here.”

Lucas frowned. “And why aren’t you popular?”

I bit my lip. “That wasn’t what I was indicating at all Lucas.” 

Lucas shook his head but then opened his mouth in surprise. “And who’s that girl over there?”

I nearly burst out laughing. Lucas was pointing at poor Marth. “No Lucas, that’s a boy. His name is Marth.” 

Lucas blushed. “My apologies Ness. He just seems so feminine.”

I threw an arm around the boy and he flinched. “Yeah, he gets that a lot.” 

Then there was a happy little yell from behind me and I saw Samus walk up to me. “Hey Ness, who’s your friend?”

“This is Lucas.” I said, bowing to Samus. Lucas just waved, and looked at his shoes.

“So, Ness; I need you to do me a favor.” Samus said. 

I blushed. “What’s the favor?”

Samus leaned in to whisper in my ear. I smiled. “They did that? Oh gross!”

Samus leaned up. “Can you please do it? I would really appreciate it.”

I nodded. “Certainly.” Then I turned around to Lucas and saw that he wasn’t there. “Lucas, where did you go?”

Link strolled by. “Your little friend, I think went down to the beach.”

I frowned. “Lucas, what on earth are you doing down there?” Frowning I ran out the smasher room. Let’s go find a weird freaky kid.


End file.
